Ginger Grows up
by NYC Artist
Summary: I have always loved As Told By Ginger. Rewatching it though the character Dodie really irritated me. She was never really a good friend to Ginger and was ready to leave her friends at the first sign that she would be popular. This story takes place in the episode Dodie's Big Break after the conversation between Dodie and Ginger. Dodie Bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Ginger grows up.

I have always been a fan of As Told By Ginger but rewatching some of the episode's I have gotten a bit mad at the character Dodie. She has always put popularity before her friendships and never really faces the consequences of her actions. So this takes place during Dodie's Big Break. After Macie and Ginger discover that Dodie is lying about her injury.

Disclaimer I do not own As Told By Ginger the rights got to Emily Kapnek, Arlene Klasky, and Gabor Csupo. The studio of Nickelodeon holds many of the rights over the show.

First part of the dialogue is from the episode Dodie's Big Break the conversation between herself and Ginger. After that point is strictly apart of my story.

Ginger's POV

As Macie and I walked up to Dodie's house we could hear her cheering ba ba ba ba boom ya! Through, the door I leaned against one of the door posts, Macie set the get well basket down by the door.

" Cheering from a wheelchair? Dodie's either a total team player or totally pathetic." Macie said shaking her head slightly.

" Try a total liar" I responded as I saw her moving around freely out of her wheelchair through the front window.

We let ourselves in just as Dodie was doing a handstand. When she saw us her eyes went wide and she dropped to the found with a simper while holding her leg.

" What was I thinking? I was just so excited I made the team" Dodie said with her hand on her forehead. She then put on a show of whimpering and crawling towards her wheelchair.

" Stop, you'll get carpet burns" Macie stated rushing forward to help Dodie. I reached out and took her arm stopping her as I said.

" Macie, there's nothing wrong with her." I narrowed my eyes and looked at Dodie.

" There is to, and just try to prove there isn't Ginger" Dodie said narrowing her eyes at me.

" Merciless mother of deceit, you fibbed?" Macie stated shock was on her face and in her voice. I was just feeling anger towards Dodie, I had always known that she wanted to be popular but this? This was going to far.

" My appendix burst for real, and they didn't make me a member of anything. Meanwhile you cheated your way up to the pep squad pyramid. Come clean Bishop or I will for you." I finished meaning every word of it.

" It's your word against mine Foutley. But you should know that pep squad girls always side with each other." Dodie stated. She then steed at me and I met her gaze the two never even looking towards Macie.

" Anyone care for some Macadamia nuts?" Macie asked hoping to break the tension between us. I turned and looked at her. I knew that I could not deal with Dodie right now. I needed to leave.

" Let her have them, she needs her strength." I stated with a frown. I turned away and headed out the door, ignoring Macie calling me. Walking home I felt my anger start to boil. I could not believe Dodie. Faking an Injury? Then again I don't know why I was not surprised, Dodie has done a lot of things that were not okay.

From reading aloud the names of students who had head lice in middle when she was the morning announcements person, to making me feel like shit because her crush Joaquin liked me rather than her. I had seen him around a few times. He and I were actually friends. She tried to break Darren and I up, after that she tried to get me to cancel the birthday party that I was planning for Darren because our mothers had a falling out, and also because she knew some popular kids would be there.

I had no idea why I was still friends with her. My friendship with her had become a, oh what's the correct term, toxic. I got home and headed up to my room sitting at my desk and taking off my coat, I was thinking of all the times Dodie had been there for me and realized that her negative actions outshines her positive ones. She had always made me feel shitty. Well, no more.

I got up and went over to my closet all of the things I and in there I had for a few years. I frowned realizing that maybe I should invest in newer clothing. I looked at my hair over in the mirror and made the decision that it looked better short. I loved the way it looked when I was at avalanche arts academy. Maybe I could have it down like that. Without the blue stripe.

I heard the front door open and heard my mom call up the stairs. I decided that I should tell her what was going on and what I have decided to do. Walking down the stairs I saw my mom going into the kitchen and thought about all that she had done. She had raised the two of us on her own and had always made sure there was enough for us.

" Hey mom" I said with a smile as I kissed her cheek.

" Hey Kiddo, how was school?" she asked sitting down.

I took a deep breath and told her about Dodie faking her injury and my deciding that our friendship had become toxic. I told her about everything Dodie had done leading up to know and the way she would make me doubt myself. I also told her that I was down with feeling that way.

She looked shocked as I told her and then mad when she heard how Dodie mad me feel about myself at times. When I had finished she got up and hugged me. She then told me that I was perfect the way I was and I was right to end my friendship with her. She then asked me what my plans were and I told her about getting some new clothes and getting my hair cut. I had saved most of my birthday money from over the years As well as money from writing competitions and camp caprice. ( I do not know if she was paid at camp caprice I made that up.)

" I think that you should go for it Ginge" Mom said she looked at me in pride and I nodded. I asked if she could drive me to the mall to get this done. She said yes and I headed upstairs to grab my coat and wallet. I walked by Carl's room and stopped when he called my name.

" I overheard what you said to mom, I didn't mean to I just did." He said

" Are you okay? Want me to prank her?" There was a light in his eyes. He and I had gotten closer as siblings ever since my surgery. I laughed slightly at the mental image of Dodie at the end of one of Carl's pranks.

" No, Carl, that won't be necessary." I said " You want to come with us to the mall?"

" Sure, I'm low on supplies." He stated closing his bedroom door.

" Supplies for what?" I asked smiling slightly as we both headed down the stairs. I knew what the answer would be but I still found myself curious.

" That information is classified" Carl replied smirking as he ran out to the car.

I laughed and followed him. Mom drove us to the mall and came with me as I got my hair done and got new clothes. She looked at me in pride as I paid for it myself. I also looked to her when I was trying on the clothes she shot down some and liked most. We also went with Carl and he led us to a pet store with a hopeful expression on his face.

" Carl.…" Mom began

" Please Mom" Carl said. He clasped his hands together. I looked around and then got an idea.

" Mom, wait." I began. She and Carl both looked at me.

" What if we rescue a dog?" I asked

" There is a reuse shelter a block over we could go and look. The dogs there could use a good home. Carl and I have both been good. We can both take care of the dog. Carl could feed him and take him out in the mornings, and I could feed the dog ant take it it out in the afternoons." I finished and saw Carl nodding his head in agreement. Mom looked at both of us.

" I'll talk it over with Dave" She said. We nodded and then all headed out to go home. All I could think about was calling Macie tonight and telling her about my plans for tomorrow and how we think everyone would react to my new attitude and look.

Thank you all for the follows, favorites, and reviews to my stories. I have another on . Unexpected Love a Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Dragon Diaries crossover. Go and check it out.

I have a Poll to see if the younger Pyr should meet Spike or if Isabelle should meet Spike in my story Unexpected Love a crossover between the TV series BTVS and the Book series Dragon Diaries by Deborah Cooke in this story Zoe did get exiled in the beginning of the book. As a result she is sent to a different place in Chicago. During her exile she meets Spike and is enamored with him. Spike left Sunnydale afar Buffy told him to move on in Season 6 episode 18 Entropy is posted. Please cast your vote!

Thanks again or all the support

NYC Artist


	2. Reactions and a new attitude

**Ginger grows up.**

 **I have always been a fan of As Told By Ginger but rewatching some of the episode's I have gotten a bit mad at the character Dodie. She has always put popularity before her friendships and never really faces the consequences of her actions. So this takes place during Dodie's Big Break. After Macie and Ginger discover that Dodie is lying about her injury.**

 ** _Disclaimer I do not own As Told By Ginger the rights got to Emily Kapnek, Arlene Klasky, and Gabor Csupo. The studio of Nickelodeon holds many of the rights over the show._**

 ** _Telling Macie and reactions_**

As soon as Ginger got home she took her stuff and with Carl's help took her new clothes upstairs. Once they got into her room Ginger placed the bags onto her bed. Carl did the same and after thanking him for his help he left to take his purchases to his room. Ginger then turned over to her desk and took a pay of scissors out to cut the tape off of the new clothes.

After she was done she took the old clothes from her closet and threw the majority of them out. Placing the new clothes and shoes into the closet she finally laid down on her bed and sighed. She looked at the clock which read 5:30 and got up. She had time to workout quickly before calling Macie. She quickly changed into a sports bra, loose back tank top, and leggings. She then went through her usual workout. Contrary to what many people think, Ginger did workout, not many people knew that as she was always wearing clothes that hid her figure from people. She did have issues with her body through middle school.

Currently though her thoughts were on how macie may react when Ginger tells her about her revelation. She assumed that it would not be much of shock. Her thoughts also went to Courtney. She was going to reach out to her and hang out with her more now. Miranda had pretty much grown distant from Courtney as had many of the other popular girls. She also was going to hang out more with Joaquin. She and he were still friends despite what Dodie believed.

As she wrapped up her workout she came to another decision, she wanted to try to include Macie in her new group of friends, that is if Macie was comfortable with it. If she wasn't then Ginger would not try to pressure her. She knew that macie was a talented person, who always stood by those she considered friends and loved ones.

She quickly finished and took a deep breath she felt the burn and then felt the stretch. She headed to the bathroom to wash her face and picked up her phone. After 2 rings Macie picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mace" Ginger said with a grin.

"Hey Ginger, how are you?" Macie asked and Ginger could tell that Macie was genuinely concerned for her.

"I'm fine Mace, sorry for leaving you earlier, I was just so angry at Dodie, I did not trust myself to not do something." Ginger explained.

"Honestly I do not blame you, after you left Dodie kept on spouting some bullshit about you being jealous, I yelled at her, called her a horrible friend and a terrible person in general. I told her that she did not deserve friends like us. We stayed with her through her worst. She showed her true colors. I ended my friendship with her" Macie finished

"I realized the same things, all her negative actions outweigh the positive ones." Ginger stated.

Ginger then told her about her new look. She was glad to see that Macie did approve and was shocked when Macie agreed to hang out with her Courtney and Joaquin the next day. After talking for two more minutes the two said goodbye and hung up. Ginger then spent the next hour calling Courtney and Joaquin and telling them what had happened with Dodie as well apologizing for not spending as much time with them lately.

They both accepted her apology and were furious at Dodie, then again Courtney was not that shocked. They also approved of her new look and the changes that she made. The all agreed to meet up at the coffee shop tomorrow and go into school together. After that she texted Macie, Courtney, and Joaquin to tell them the address of the coffee shop and the time. They all responded that the would be there. Ginger smiled and closed her phone. Tomorrow would be very interesting.

She could not wait to see Dodie's reaction.

The next morning as she woke up she smiled. She got up and headed the shower, doing her usual routine she quickly finished up and headed back to her room to get ready. She picked up a pair of black jeggings, a white sports bra and a loose white t-shirt. She knew that she would not be in violation of the dress code and would look great. She also grabbed a pair of charcoal gray ankle boots and got her favorite silver necklace with a moon charm on it. Put her watch on and grabbed her tan bag.

On her way down she grabbed the house keys off the table. Dave drove her mom to work so She walked practically everywhere now. She walked to the coffee shop where she saw her friends waiting for her. They all got a table and sat down. Joaquin handed her the coffee. Taking a sip she listened as Courtney and Macie complimented her new look and thanked them. Joaquin stayed silent during the exchange and then compliments her giving her a smile and a wink. The girls both giggled and Macie asked them if anything was going on. Ginger shook her head no. She did blush when Joaquin said that he would like to date her if she was for it. She blushed and said " Sure, I would like that". She and Joaquin both smile and kissed she saw a flash and realized that Courtney took a picture. "What? If that bastard Darren Patterson can move on the day of your breakup than you can move on a week after. Besides you are a cuter couple than Darren and Simone." "I thought the same thing " Macie stated, she smiled at Ginger genuinely happy for her friend. She was glad she agreed to do this, already she was accepted by these two great people. Joaquin leaned toward Ginger and whispered in her ear. "Are you okay with us being boyfriend and girlfriend so soon after you're breakup?" He asked. She thought for a moment before kissing him. She pulled back and the two shared a grin before she said "Yes, honestly I am already happier" The two kissed again and the group left.

After arriving at the school they all walked in as there lockers were in the same hallway. People all stopped and stared unable to believe what they were seeing. Was that really Ginger Foutley! She was hot! Guys looked at her with lust and girls in jealousy. Her hair was now the red color that it was at avalanche arts academy as well as the same length and her figure was one all the other girls would kill for. Everyone also noticed that Joaquin had his arm around her and people began taking photos on their phones and awing at the new couple. They also noticed that Courtney Gripling and Macie Lightfoot. People quickly realized that this group of friends was the real deal.

Darren was talking with Simone and Dodie when they all noticed that people were not paying attention to them anymore. They turned and Darren's jaw dropped. Ginger?! When did she get that body?! The outfit that she was wearing showed off her figure. He did not notice that he was practically drooling until Simone elbowed him hard and gave him a glare. He looked at her and muttered 'Sorry'.

Dodie was glaring at Ginger. How dare she! She was trying to take the attention aways from Dodie. When did get that body?! She had to be told what her place was in this school and that dodie was the new 'it' girl.

Dodie rolled up to Ginger and her friends. Noticing that Joaquin had his arm around her waist and that she was buddies with Courtney Gripling made Dodie see red.

" Ginger Foutley what the hell?" She yelled causing several people to quiet down and stare at the group.

"What the hell? Seriously Bishop." Ginger replied glaring at her as did her friends.

Dodie was taken aback at the glares she was receiving and shook it off.

"Are you seriously this desperate for attention? Wow I never realized that you are a fake attention seeking bitch!" Dodie stated smirking at the whispers. her smile dimmed as she noticed Ginger smirk.

"I'm the attention seeker? This coming from the girl who has the popular girls picture and personal information on flash cards." Ginger smirked as Dodie paled. The popular

girls in question look very disturbed by this.

"This coming form the girl who always made me feel like shit? Grow the fuck up Bishop! You are nothing but a little attention seeking wannabe! Everyone know it to! No one can really stand you. Enjoy you're moment in the spotlight while you can. It will be over before you know it." Ginger finished her tirade with a smirk.

Courtney, Macie and Joaquin all looked at her in pride and Joaquin kissed her cheek, making her blush and Court and Mace giggle. Joaquin noticed Darren glare at him and he glared right back, tightening his grip on Ginger's waist and promising himself that he would never hurt her. Ginger notices do her boyfriend glaring at Darren and turned to him. "Don't worry babe, he is nothing compared to you. After what he did he is dead to me." Ginger finished and she smiled at her boyfriend wondering how she fight so lucky as to have him accept her for her and to be given a second chance. She wondered if this was love ejected though it was early in the relationship to tell. She had a good feeling. The both kissed and the crowed that had gathered started snapping photos and the girls awwed while some glared and some guys glared including Darren.

As they bell rang the new group of friends turned and walked to class. leaving behind a flustered Dodie who new she was in deep shit when the popular all glared at her while talking to their parents on their phones and as students looked at her as though she were scum. The pep squad girls she was noticing were all talking and giving her dirty looks. Shit.

Meanwhile Ginger and her friends were now the talk of the school.

Thank you all for the follows, favorites, and reviews to my stories. I have another on . Unexpected Love a Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Dragon Diaries crossover. Go and check it out.

 **I have a Poll to see if the younger Pyr should meet Spike or if Isabelle should meet Spike in my story Unexpected Love a crossover between the TV series BTVS and the Book series Dragon Diaries by Deborah Cooke in this story Zoe did get exiled in the beginning of the book. As a result she is sent to a different place in Chicago. During her exile she meets Spike and is enamored with him. Spike left Sunnydale afar Buffy told him to move on in Season 6 episode 18 Entropy is posted. Please cast your vote!**

 **Thanks again or all the support**

 ** _NYC Artist_**


End file.
